Think Twice
by DamnPanda
Summary: Drabble Series. Take a deeper look into the romantic/personal lives of some of my muses as they battle with thoughts of Jealousy, Hopelessness and love. Most will be Shield drabbles but there will also be some others.
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy, it was the only emotion that he hated more than anything; but there was something about the two toned man that sparked up that emotion. Roman Reigns was unsure of what exactly it was that he was feeling for the man, but as he watched others pet or coddle Seth he felt something boil deep down within him.

Think Twice:

His fist opened and closed in a pattern; the pain that coursed through his body was just a little too much too bear. Maybe he had crossed a line but watching how Randy was laughing and touching Seth was becoming too much for him; so he had to break up the little scene that was playing in front of him. Unfortunately the only way that he was able to break something like that up was by attacking; and attack Roman did.

His only focus was on icing his hand, all other surroundings and sounds where off to him and he preferred it to be that way. The sound of the slamming door made him look up for a moment, eyes meeting with the subject of most of his jealous rage. He huffed softly as he dropped the hand tape that he was putting on his hand in to the bag before him; he wasn't going to stay in the room with the man. It was bad enough he had to go back to the hotel to share a room with him. Roman stood up to walk around the other man only to be stopped by the smaller man, grabbing at his forearm tightly.

"Let go of me," he muttered out slowly as he yanked his arm away from the smaller man, and started back to the door. Unfortunately for Roman he forgot that speed and Seth had always gotten along and he was left standing there looking down at a man who was stubbornly blocking off his escape. A frustrated groan escaped his lips as he threw the bags down, "what now Seth?"

Seth's expression was defiant and strong; considering he had just watched the man he loved just beat the hell out of Orton for no apparent reason. One second he was talking to the older man and the next he was on the ground writing in pain, "I want to know what the hell your problem is!"

Roman took a step back from the younger man, running his hand through his hair and laughed softly, "I don't have a problem." He moved to pick up his bag again, adjusting them over his shoulder and stepped confidently towards the door, "now move." His command was ignored as he was shoved back, the shock of the movement causing him to stumble back, dropping his bags again.

"No," Seth yelled out, with a scowl on his face, "I'm tired of this Roman! It's like I'm not allowed to talk to anyone! What the hell is your problem?!"

Roman looked up at the other man; biting back on his lip as his eyes wandered over Seth's body, he was mentally taking into account that the younger man most likely had just stepped out of the shower. He threw his head back to get his hair out of his face, as he got up from the ground, walking up to the younger man. "You really want to know what my problem is. I mean haven't you figured out what my problem is yet," his voice was low and seductive as he wandered up to the man.

The way his voice sounded to him; the way his body was coming closer to his, Seth was trapped by the man with nowhere to go. His own body pressed against the very door that he was blocking off, not even sure of what he was supposed to do in that moment. He looked up at Roman, shivering slightly as the other man's fingers ran down the front of his chest. In the back of his mind he knew Roman wanted him, but because the other man never acted upon those close moments they had Seth took it as he could get around. In that moment he was realizing his inference was most likely not the best one he had in his mind.

"R…. Roman," Seth tried to say softly but it came out as nothing but a small whimper as the older man's fingers linking to the belt loops and his body was pulled tightly to his. He breath became caught in his chest as he found himself chest to chest, his eyes looking up to meet with the lust filled blue eyes of Roman. He instinctively sucked in his bottom lip, unsure of what was going to happen next but he certainly wasn't going to protest to any of it.

Roman smirked at his reactions; enjoying the sound of his whimpers and the sound of his breath becoming caught up in his chest. His free hand slowly moved up his body, feeling every last shiver he could illicit from the other man. His fingertips moved along his neck to his chin and finally making it to the ultimate destination of his lips, his thumb moving to free the bottom lip from the sucking. He moved in slowly, their lips meeting in a slow but hungry kiss, the tongues intertwining fervently.

After a long moment, Roman finally pulled back breaking the kiss; looking over a very bewildered Seth. He smirked slightly, pulling the man back into his body and kissed at his ear softly, as he whispered, "you're my man; others need to learn how to think twice before they start flirting with you." He snickered softly as he moved away from him and picked up his bag, "I think we should get going, got something that we to take care of, hm?"

Seth's body stiffened at the confession of how Roman viewed him, but still felt a slight sign of relief at the words and even at the actions that were performed earlier that night. He nodded quickly as he scrambled around for his shirt, his bag and ran off after Roman.

**A/N: Okay. This was kind of dedicated to my best friend in the entire world captaindynamite. She's amazing and I pretty much promised her it's going to be a series of drabbles for the most part from what I can tell. **


	2. Personal Hero - SamiRed

Sometimes all you need is someone to be there and always be that support; there were words that rang in the head of Red. He hated that he was so alone, he hated that he always got himself into situations where he let people hurt him. Everyone in his life had left him, that was the only thing that he had in his mind at the moment, thinking about how everyone was gone. He looked down at the bruises that covered his arm, another night alone with the abusive man that he called his lover, another one that had just left with a slam of the door.

He slowly crawled away from the bed that he was sitting on to take his lonely place on the edge of the balcony that looked over the city that he loved. He sniffled as the tears rolled down his innocent face, unable to cope with the fact that no one was there and ignoring the constant buzzing that came from his cell phone. There was no point in checking it was probably a bill collector or his lover that had just left.

His shaky hands moved to beside him as he was ready to push himself off, the sound of the door opening and closing hitting his ears. Only thoughts in his mind were: _Good he can watch me die, _but the free fall to the pavement didn't happen. He felt two strong arms wrap around his small body as he was picked up from the lonely balcony, being pulled back from the edge that he was teetering on. He tried to fight the man off but that only caused for the two of them to fall back on to the floor.

"Fuck…. Red," the other man muttered softly as the fell back to the floor, his voice tinged with a familiar Ohioan accent, making a smile cross the small Puerto Rican's face. Red glanced down at the arms around him and saw the small tattoo that he had witnessed become a reality weeks ago and he felt safe.

The smaller man rolled around in the arms, looking up to see that his own gaze was met with the familiar hazel gaze that belonged to Sami. A smiled crossed his face as the tears welled up in his face, leaving him to bury his face into Sami's chest. He finally was able to sob graciously into the man's arms and the thoughts of being alone were gone for his own personal hero had come to save him.


End file.
